This invention relates generally to aircraft armament apparatus, and, in an illustrated exemplary embodiment, more particularly provides a crew-served weapon, representatively a machine gun, mounted on an outwardly projecting end portion of a support beam extending through the cabin area of an aircraft such as a helicopter.